Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heating device, a drying device, a fixing device, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming system.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional heating device for heating a heating target (e.g., recording medium) being conveyed is known, which includes a heat roll and a heater. The heat roll is a cylindrical heating member containing the heater inside. The heater supplies heat to the heat roll. The heat roll is brought into contact with the heating target when heating the heating target.